There has been a proliferation of features in the field of communication terminals. Communication terminals, such as tablet personal computers (PCs), palmtop PCs, personal data assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, and pagers are becoming more commonplace. Various of these devices allow voice, text, pictures, video, data, and/or program instructions to be exchanged with other devices through wire-line and/or wireless communication interfaces.
With the proliferation of these communication terminals, a concern has arisen as to how to control which terminals can communicate with one another and what information can be exchanged.